Do You Love Me?
by Ren18
Summary: Tanjirou menyatakan perasaannya kepada Giyuu dan Giyuu tidak terbiasa untuk hal seperti ini.


Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu

Pagi hari di musim semi Tanjirou tidak pernah segelisah ini dalam hidupnya. Tepat saat ini Tanjirou dan Giyuu berdiri berhadapan di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

"Giyuu-san aku... Aku menyukai mu."

Tanjirou menatap lurus mata Giyuu. Perlahan ia mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya kepada sang pilar itu. Tanjirou menutup matanya. Berharap adanya balasan dari sang pilar, tapi Giyuu hanya diam. Ia tidak menanggapi ciuman atau pun pengakuan cinta Tanjirou. Selang beberapa saat Tanjirou menjauh karena Tanjirou sudah tau jawaban apa yang ia terima dari sang pilar air.

"Maaf... Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu."

Air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mata Tanjirou dan siap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Terima kasih dan sekali lagi maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu mu Giyuu-san."

Giyuu hanya diam dan melihat punggung Tanjirou yang perlahan menjauh. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Tanjirou. Rasanya lembut dan manis. Tapi kemanisan itu segera berubah menjadi sesuatu yang pahit. Saat Giyuu sekilas melihat adanya air mata yang disebabkan oleh perbuatan Giyuu seorang.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Tanjirou menyatakan persaannya. Sejak itu pula Giyuu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Tanjirou. Bahkan surat yang selama ini Giyuu terima dari Tanjirou, tidak pernah datang lagi.

Ini hari yang panas. Orang-orang lebih menikmati harinya di dalam rumah mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Giyuu, ia baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dan hendak kembali ke tempatnya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Shinobu Kochou.

"Ara Tomioka-san? Apa kau baru saja kembali?" Tanya Shinobu dengan senyuman yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Giyuu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dan terus berjalan.

"Apa kau tau kalau Tanjirou baru saja melawan iblis bulan atas?"

Giyuu menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak tau. Tapi aku rasa kau tidak akan tertarik dengan berita ini." Shinobu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Giyuu.

"Tunggu Kochou." Giyuu segera berbalik menghadap Shinobu. Terlihat jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ada apa? Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan hal ini?"

Giyuu hendak bertanya _"Apa Tanjirou baik-baik saja?"_ Tapi kata-kata itu tersangkut di ujung lidahnya.

"Hah..." Shinobu menghela nafas. "Itulah sebabnya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyukai mu Tomioka-san. Kalau kau ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Tanjirou datanglah ke tempat aku merawatnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Shinobu menghilang dari jarak pandang Giyuu.

.

.

Di sinilah Giyuu saat ini di depan kediaman Butterfly estate. Kakinya menolak untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Tapi Giyuu merasa perlu untuk melihat keadaan Tanjirou. Tapi apakah Giyuu memiliki hak untuk bertemu dengan Tanjirou?

"Jika kau hanya diam di sana, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja Tomioka-san?" Perkataan Shinobu yang tajam sudah biasa Giyuu dengar dari mulut sang pilar serangga.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Giyuu datar

"Lalu apa yang membuat mu ragu? Aku tau Tanjirou menyukai mu Tomioka-san."

Giyuu sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Shinobu. Dari mana Shinobu mengetahui itu? Apa Tanjirou bercerita padanya? Entah kenapa saat ini Giyuu diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Akan lebih mudah jika Tanjirou jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Seperti Rengoku, Tokitou, atau mungkin kedua temannya itu."

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak menghargai pernyataan cinta Tanjirou? Aku kasihan sekali dengan Tanjirou, karena sudah jatuh cinta dengan mu. Bukankah begitu Tomioka-san."

Perkataan Shinobu rasanya seperti tusukan panah tajam yang menusuk tepat di jantung Giyuu.

"Aku... Aku belum siap untuk hal seperti ini. Tanjirou cepat atau lambat akan segera melupakan perasaan ini."

Dengan pernyataan itu Giyuu pergi meninggalkan Butterfly estate.

"Kedua orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta." Shinobu tersenyum sedih melihat kejadian ini.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Musim dingin telah tiba, salju turun ke bumi dengan perlahan. Tanjirou menggenggam baju peninggalan ayahnya. Baju yang biasanya ia gunakan ketika melakukan tarian. Tarian persembahan kepada para dewa. Itulah yang dikatakan ibunya waktu itu. Tarian itu indah, ayahnya bahkan dapat menari selama seharian penuh. Kalau Tanjirou yang melakukan itu di tengah musim dingin yang menusuk kulit. Mungkin paru-parunya sudah beku.

Tapi itu dahulu, kini Tanjirou sudah berbeda. Ia sudah bisa menguasai teknik pernapasan yang pernah ayahnya katakan waktu itu. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya tapi Tanjirou bisa melakukan tarian itu sebentar. Tanjirou berjanji akan menyajikan tarian ini selama satu hari penuh suatu saat nanti. Janji ini ia ungkapkan untuk ayahnya, keluarganya, dan kepada para dewa.

Tanjirou memulai tariannya ia menari di tengah permukaan tanah yang diselimuti oleh salju. Warna putih yang indah berpadu dengan warna merah yang mendominasi pakaian Tanjirou. Ia menari dengan perlahan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti yang ayahnya pernah lakukan. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng memenuhi pendengaran di sepanjang perjalanan menuju bukit tempat menuju kediaman pilar batu.

Tanpa Tanjirou ketahui, Tomioka Giyuu berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat di mana Tanjirou menari. Giyuu mengamati tarian itu dengan perasaan takjub. Tidak pernah Giyuu melihat tarian seindah itu. Apa itu tarian yang diwariskan dari keluarga Kamado? Giyuu diliputi perasaan hangat saat melihat tarian itu.

Tarian itu terus berlangsung hingga aroma yang tidak asing menghinggapi penciuman Tanjirou. Tanjirou segera menghentikan tarian itu dan memastikan aroma yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, ketegangan menyelimuti suasana mereka.

"Gi- Tomioka-san?"

Tanjirou mendekat dua langkah mendekati Giyuu.

_"Tomioka-san?"_ Batin Giyuu sesaat. Ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman setelah mendengar nama itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tomioka-san? Suara Tanjirou sesaat terdengar gemetar.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan berhenti karena mendengar suara lonceng." Jawab Giyuu.

"Begitu? Maaf mengganggu perjalanan mu, Tomioka-san." Tanjirou tersenyum dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Giyuu dengan cepat segera meraih tangan Tanjirou dan menggenggam nya. Menahan nya untuk pergi menjauh dari Giyuu.

Tanjirou hendak berbalik, akan tetapi pergerakannya berhenti setelah ia merasakan beban berat di pundaknya. Beban itu berasal dari Giyuu yang menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di pundak Tanjirou.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan itu. Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Giyuu dan Tanjirou tetap dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Tangan Tanjirou yang biasanya hangat kini dingin. Giyuu dapat merasakan aroma tubuh dan suhu tubuh Tanjirou di tengah musim dingin ini.

"Tomioka-san, bukankah kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Penyataan cinta mu saat itu. Aku belum menjawabnya bukan?" Tanya Giyuu sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Giyuu dapat merasakan ketegangan tubuh Tanjirou. Tangan mereka masih saling bertautan, seolah-olah jika genggaman itu terlepas salah satu di antara mereka akan pergi jauh.

Giyuu membalikkan tubuh Tanjirou perlahan. Tidak biasanya Tanjirou diam seribu bahasa seperti ini. Tatapan mereka bertemu, bibir Tanjirou terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin berbicara dengan mu. Tapi aku tidak memiliki kebaranian. Aku memang seorang pengecut, bahkan hingga saat ini. Kematian Sabito, Tsutako-nee semua itu karena aku adalah seorang yang pengecut. Dan saat ini aku juga melukai mu dengan sikap ku. Tanjirou..."

Tanjirou tertegun dengan ucapan Giyuu, air mata mengalir melalui ke dua mata Tanjirou. Giyuu yang terkejut segera panik dan beniat untuk minta maaf.

"Aku- aku tidak apa-apa. Aku paham, tapi kau bukanlah seorang pengecut Tomioka-san. Aku masih tetap menyukai mu. Aku terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan mu saat ini. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau menolakku. Aku akan tetap mengagumi mu." Tanjirou tersenyum di tengah tangisannya.

Tanjirou terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Giyuu. Tanjirou saat ini berada di dalam pelukan Giyuu. Rasanya hangat dan menenagkan.

"Tomioka-san, aku akan mengotori haori mu jika kau tetap memeluk ku seperti ini." Kata Tanjirou dengan panik.

"Tidak masalah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Tanjirou menggenggam bagian depan haori Giyuu. Mempererat pelukan mereka, berbagi kehangatan di tengah musim dingin yang menusuk ini.

Giyuu melonggarkan pelukannya dan meraih dagu Tanjirou. Pipi dan hidung Tanjirou memerah dan Giyuu berpikir itu adalah sesuatu yang imut. Giyuu memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Segera kedua bibir itu menyatu. Dingin itulah yang Giyuu rasakan dari bibir Tanjirou. Giyuu menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan dan menjilat bibir bawah Tanjirou. Tanjirou membuka bibir nya dan ciuman itu pun berlangsung semakin liar.

Saliva mengalir melalui bibir dan turun hingga ke dagu Tanjirou. Tangan Tanjirou melingkari leher Giyuu mempererat ciuman mereka. Pasokan oksigen yang menipis memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Saliva menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka. Kaki Tanjirou sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia mungkin akan segera jatuh jika tidak ditahan oleh lengan Giyuu yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau kau mencium ku untuk perpisahan. Maka itu bukanlah tindakan yang bijak, Tomioka-san." Tanjirou menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat Giyuu saat ini.

"Giyuu. Panggil aku dengan nama depan ku."

"Eh?" Tanjirou melihat ke arah Giyuu, memastikan apa yang ia dengar tidaklah salah.

"Giyuu-san..."

Giyuu tersenyum tipis mendegar namanya disebut oleh Tanjirou. Giyuu dapat merasakan perasaan lembut yang mengelilinginya.

"Itu jauh lebih baik."

Giyuu menyentuh pipi Tanjirou dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku menyukai mu. Tidak, aku mencintai mu Tanjirou. Aku diam saat itu karena aku takut melukai mu suatu hari nanti."

"Aku tidak akan pernah terluka selama kau bersama ku Giyuu-san. Karena kau akan terus melindungi ku bukan? Dan aku mencintai mu juga." Kedua pipi Tanjirou bersemu merah.

Ya... Selama Giyuu masih hidup maka ia tidak akan membiarkan Tanjirou terluka ataupun pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Meskipun Kibutsuji Muzan yang harus ia kalahkan. Giyuu akan tetap melindungi Tanjirou.

Salju turun dengan deras. Seolah ikut merayakan kedua insan yang sudah bersatu itu. Giyuu mempererat pelukannya, seolah enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Tanjirou. Cuaca dingin sama sekali tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menikmati kebersamaan yang singkat dan berarti ini.

"Tanjirou."

"Ya, Giyuu-san?"

"Menginaplah di tempat ku malam ini."

_"Eh?"_

**End.**


End file.
